The Death of Batman
by thebatman24
Summary: Batman meets his greatest foe; himself.


The Death Of Batman

/Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the characters of the Batman or DC Comics Universe.

The Joker looked down at the shattered glass and the spilled serum - the only thing that would have saved his life was now gone. His teeth cringed and his face was hot with anger as he realized he had failed.

"What have you done?!" he screamed out as he helplessly tried to scoop some of the liquid off the cold floor. His heart beating faster and faster as he couldn't gather much of the serum, before he tried to lick it up off the floor with his tongue. The bristles on his tongue scraped against the wood floor as he kept pounding his fist like a giant hammer.

Batman looked down at the frustrated clown as he said, "This city, is now rid of your games and terror. They no longer have to live in fear."

The Joker then let out a loud scream. It echoed through the empty room while Batman continued to stand there, watching Joker before his final minutes on this planet. As the Joker continued to scream, he rolled over on his back revealing his broken out, disease-ridden face. He then covered his face with his hands as he started to laugh. And he laughed and laughed and laughed as he stomped his feet on the ground.

"Why are you laughing?" Batman dared to question.

"I broke the Bat" the Joker said as he continued laughing. "I'm going to die, and you won't save me. You've finally shown this city who you truly are! I've now accomplished my ever longing task!"

The Joker continued to laugh before he started to choke on his own breath. He then laid his head back down on the wooden floor as he closed his eyes. Before he took his final breath, he spoke his last words,

"I won."

Batman looked down at the now dead clown as he fell to floor in utter shock and disbelief that he had not tried to save him. As he sat on the floor he looked around the room to find Joker's henchmen all staring at him and the now dead clown. They all walked closer until they finally reached the resting point of the Joker as they began to take their masks off and lay them on the ground. Batman looked closely at their faces as he saw tears streaming down their cheeks and heard the sobs of the men as they were now leaderless.

He picked up Joker's body and held it with both arms, while the clown's face was faced toward the ceiling. He walked out of the room as he could still hear the men sobbing. He walked into the hallway leading to the exit door as there were more of Jokers henchmen there along with his girlfriend, Harley Quinn. The henchmen were all silent as Batman walked through the room holding the body. Harley stared, wide eyed at Batman, as he continued to walk to the exit doors.

"No!" she screamed before she started to cry.

Meanwhile, outside the theater, Commissioner Gordon and his men were lined up, waiting for whatever came out of the wide, gold plated doors. The doors started to open up as he saw Batman, carrying a body out of the exit.

"Hold your fire!" Gordon screamed.

Batman continued to keep walking as snow started to fall from the sky as it was lit from the lights from the police cars in the dark night. The cops lowered their guns as they watched the vigilante walk to Gordon's car and place Jokers body on the hood of the police vehicle. Batman continued to stand by the car and stare at Jokers dead body as he cringed his teeth and shut his eyes as tight as he could. He then started to walk away as Gordon yelled at him,

"Batman!...Batman!"

But he continued to walk away from the scene until Gordon ran over and grabbed his arm and shouted once again,

"Batman!...What happened in there?"

Batman then stopped walking and turned his head ever so slightly to look at Gordon's face.

"What?" Batman asked.

"What happened in there?"

Batman turned his head back around to where he wasn't looking at Gordon anymore, and looked down at the ground as he saw snow hit the concrete and instantly freeze.

"I lost Gordon; I willingly let the Joker die right in front of me… I didn't try to save him; I let my anger get the best of me."

Batman began to walk away as Gordon grabbed him by his arm again and said;

"He was your biggest enemy."

Batman got free of Gordon's grasp and started to walk away. When he was about ten feet away, he stopped and turned to Gordon, as he responded;

"He was a citizen of Gotham….and I swore to protect the citizens of this city, all of them."

* * *

Read and Review and please let me know if I should continue! This is a small part of a much bigger story.


End file.
